falloutfandomcom_de-20200216-history
Da sind sie lang!
}} |punkte = 25 |trophäe = Silber }} ist ein Hauptquest in Fallout: New Vegas. Es ist ein Erfolg auf der Xbox 360 und PC sowie eine Silbertrophäe auf der PlayStation 3. Schneller Lösungsweg Detaillierter Lösungsweg Primm * Von der Goodsprings-Quelle den Weg nach Primm gehen. * Nachdem man in Primm angekommen ist wird man von einem RNK Soldaten angehalten der, den Spieler warnt weiter nach Primm zu gehen, da die Stadt von Pulverbanditen besetzt wird. Die Pulverbanditen östlich des RNK Aussenposten gehören jedoch nicht zur Hauptfraktion, weshalb der Ruf bei ihnen durch das töten der Banditen nicht belastet wird. ** Von den Soldaten der RNK ist wärend der Quest jedoch keine Hilfe zu erwarten. * In Primm muss jeder Pulverbandit getötet werden (Zwei in den Straßen, drei auf der Achterbahn) Jedoch kann man im Grunde von der Tötung der Banditen auf der Achterbahn absehen, da sie dem Spieler mest nicht in die Quere kommen wenn dieser versucht das Vikki und Vance-Kasino zu betreten * Im Vikki und Vance Kasino muss man Johnson Nash über die Männer reden von denen man niedergeschossen wurde. * Nun muss man Deputy Beagle befreien welcher, im Bison Steve Hotel und Kasino gefangen gehalten wird. dieser übergibt dem Spieler die Notiz Deputy Beagles Journal. Info: In Primm kann auch einer der ersten Begleiter angeheuert werden, sofern man in der Lage ist ED-E zu reparieren. Nipton *Danach verlässt man Primm und folgt der Straße südlich bis zu ersten Abzweigung und schlägt dann, den Weg östlich nach Nipton ein. *In der Stad selbst sind abgesehen von Vulpes Inculta und seinen Männern nur noch 2 Menschen am leben. Der reste wurde von Ceasar's Legion getötet, oder gekreuzigt. *In dem ehemaligen Gemischtwaren Geschäft befindet sich Boxcars, ein der Überlebenden der dem Spieler erzählt das einige Mitglieder der Pulverbanditen von der Legion nach Osten verschleppt wurden. (Dies startet die Quest Rausgeworfen.) *Zu guter Letzt spricht einen Vulpes Inculta an, wenn man zum Rathaus geht. Er weist einen an, das Wort der Legion zu verbreiten, womit er die Quest Ein Herz aus Stein startet. Novac *Wenn man die Straße nach Novac nimmt, die den Hügel raufgeht, wird man von Revolverhelden der Vipers überfallen. Es sind 4-5 und 2 davon stehen auf den Klippen oben. *In Novac muss man sich umhören, wo sich Manny Vargas befindet (im Maul des Dinosauriers, tagsüber). *Man geht durch den Dino-Bite-Geschenkeladen und spricht mit Manny. **Er erzählt einem von einem Gebäude im Westen, dem REPCONN-Testgelände, bevor er mit irgendwelchen Infos rausrückt, was die Quest Flieger, grüß mir die Sonne startet. Wenn man diesen Teil überspringen will, muss man einfach in Manny Vargas' Hotelzimmer gehen und sein Terminal lesen, in dem sich der Abschnitt "Khan-Gastfreundschaft" befindet. Dort steht, dass die Khane nach Boulder City gegangen sind. Nun kann man direkt nach Boulder City gehen und mit Jessup sprechen oder das "Eingefleischter Junggeselle"-Perk benutzen, um diesen Teil zu überspringen. **Man kann Manny auch töten oder beklauen, um das benötigte Holoband zu bekommen. *Mit Manny kann man auch über seinen Mitarbeiter sprechen, Craig Boone. Bei Boone kann man die Quest One for my Baby starten, wodurch er zum Begleiter werden kann. *Anstatt Flieger, grüß mir die Sonne zu beenden, kann man auch einfach Jason Bright und die Ghule töten, zu Manny zurückkehren und ihm sagen, dass sich das Problem erledigt hat. Boulder City *Manny sagt einem, dass die Großkhane nach Boulder City gegangen sind. *Also geht man dort hin und startet die Quest Showdown in Boulder City, in der man mit Jessup sprechen muss, um diese Quest zu beenden. *Beendet man Showdown in Boulder City friedlich, bekommt man einen guten Ruf bei den Großkhanen und Jessup schenkt einem Benny's graviertes Feuerzeug. Tagebucheinträge Infos *Man kann diese Quest jederzeit beenden, indem man einfach in das Tops-Kasino geht und mit Benny spricht. *Das Holoband von Manny stammt von jemandem namens McMurphy und seine Leiche liegt in einem Gebäude in Boulder City. Es ist ein einfacher Weg, an eine Großkhan-Rüstung zu kommen. *Wenn man bei der Legion verhasst ist, greift Vulpes einen bei Sichtkontakt an und man kann die Quest Herz aus Stein nicht erledigen. Hinter den Kulissen *The name of this quest is a frequently used and parodied Western B-movie line, much like, "Let's head 'em off at the pass!" *When you first talk to Jessup, one of the possible responses to his surprise at your survival is "I got better..." This is a reference to Monty Python and the Holy Grail. en:They Went That-a-Way pt:They Went That-a-Way ru:Расследование Kategorie:Fallout: New Vegas Quests Kategorie:Fallout 4 Erfolge und Trophäen